


Better than any card game

by Partycat



Category: Tintin - All Media Types
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-30 00:07:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Partycat/pseuds/Partycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fic I completely forgot to post on A03 that I wrote a year ago for the kinkmeme, first porn I ever wrote aha!</p><p>Tom and Allan are waiting around for Sakharine to give them the all clear to go ransack Tintin's apartment, they decide to entertain themselves</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better than any card game

Tom leant back in the car seat, staring up at the roof of the van. Sakharine had told him and Allan to wait in the van until they were needed, something about stealing a ship from an apartment? While Tom wasn’t in a position to question the man, he certainly couldn’t help but feel that Sakharine had some very odd plans.   
  
Yet, that was at least an hour ago and Tom was now starting to feel boredom creep in. He’d only expected this to a be a quick job. Maybe the owner was still home, or the ship wasn’t there? Tom honestly didn’t care; he just wanted to get back to his cabin as soon as possible. He regretted not bringing a pack of cards along.  
  
Allan wasn’t much help, the other man smoking in the other corner of the cab with the window wound down. He’d made no effort the entire night to try and start or join in a conversation, resulting in Tom feeling like he was talking to himself most of the time.   
  
Tom slunk down even lower in his seat, arms slung over the wheel of the van. He wished he could pop out and go to the pub but Sakharine could come back any minute, he’d been on the receiving end of the man’s wrath already and had no plans on being in that position again.  
  
“Allan?” Tom finally said, breaking the silence and sitting up to face him.  
  
Allan grunted “What?”  
  
Tom sighed “I’m bored stiff. Can’t we do something?” He realised how stupid he sounded but maybe Allan might finally make an effort if he whined to him, it normally worked with the other men on board.  
  
Allan flicked some ash off the end of his cigarette and turned to give Tom a scornful look “You should’ve thought ahead and brought some fucking cards, idiot”  
  
Tom _really_ regretted not bringing his cards now.   
  
“I know but the way Mr Sakharine made it sound was like a quick job, not somethin’ this long” He protested   
  
Allan rolled his eyes and sighed “Fine”   
  
He chucked his fag out the window and wound up it up before he shifted over slightly to Tom.   
  
Before Tom had a chance to even speak to him, Allan had grabbed him roughly by his jumper and pulled Tom into a kiss that was far from romantic.  
  
The kiss felt painful, the angle stretching his neck as Allan dragged him across his seat. Tom tried to kiss him back, suddenly realising he had no choice, only to be met with a click as their teeth met. He grunted; this was pretty different from the fantasies he’d had involving Allan, at least they’d involved a little less teeth.   
  
Soon they found a pace that involved slightly less clicking, more open mouthed kissing; Tom was a little ashamed to admit just how loudly he was panting against Allan’s mouth. He gripped his heavy trench coat with one hand pulling him up towards him.  
  
Allan pulled back from Tom briefly to breathe, only to have Tom climb into his lap, a quick gasp escaping him as he felt how hard Allan was already.   
  
For Tom it was a brand new experience for him; the feeling of another man's erection pressing through his pants against him. He’d only thought about it during late night shifts on board, sitting in the dingy lit room while waiting for a message to come in and there was nothing else to do. Tom’s fantasies would vary from Allan begging Tom to fuck him harder to Allan in red lace panties. Things he never thought would happen.  
  
Allan smirked and pulled Tom’s head down, fingers painfully tugging at him head, growling in his ear “You whore, how long have you waited for this?”  
  
Tom sneered and scratched Allan’s back hard “How long have you, huh?” The sudden rush of giddiness giving Tom a new found confidence.  
  
Allan answered by undoing his belt and unzipping his trousers, spreading them out so Tom could now see his erection straining against his grey pants. Allan started to undo Tom’s as well, making Tom snap back to reality, _oh God what the hell was he doing?!_  
  
"No! Wait, Allan!" Tom grabbed Allan’s busy hands pushing them to his side "What if someone comes along and sees us?"  
  
Allan face held an expression of disbelief.  
  
"Really? Has that honestly got you worried?" He asked, Tom nodded.  
  
"Christ, Tom, we're in the quietest part of fucking Brussels in the middle of the night" He snapped "No one is going to see us you moron.”  
  
But a wicked look flashed in Allan’s eye as he mumbled into Tom’s ear “But they’ll probably hear you.”  
  
With that comment, Allan made short work of the younger mans trousers and pants, brushing his inner thighs with his hands and pushing his jumper up slightly. Both men were breathing heavily and groaned loudly as Tom caved into the pressure and ground his hips against Allan. With their trousers pushed down, Tom shivered at their cocks touching; the feeling made more intense now the thick fabric was gone.  
  
Allan had waited enough long, he reached into their pants and pulled out both of their cocks. Tom gasped as Allan took hold of their cocks in one hand, squeezing them lightly together. Allan grunted as he began to slowly work his hand, twisting his wrist and squeezing rhythmically.  
  
Tom whined loudly, prompting Allan to squeeze harder on their cocks. He flicked a thumb over the head of Tom’s cock, drawing out precome and smearing it over both of their shafts. Allan stroked their cocks faster with new added slickness, Tom writhing in his lap.  
  
“Fuck me Allan” Tom panted out, hands digging into Allan’s shoulders. Allan scraping Tom’s shaft in response, a smug smile spreading his face as Tom cried out again.  
  
“Later, not exactly much room here” he grunted back in return, rocking his hips in time with his stroking, Tom pushing himself closer to Allan, riding his strokes.  
  
Tom buried his face into the crook of Allan’s neck, mumbling inaudible words into Allan  
  
“What did you say?” Allan asked  
  
“Stroke me harder, please Allan” he said  
  
“What if I don’t want to?” Allan replied. Tom could just picture the look of self-satisfaction on Allan’s face.  
  
“I’ll fucking make you then” Tom bit into his neck as hard as he could, Allan yelping and squeezing their cocks almost painfully. Tom kept latched onto Al’s neck, sucking and nipping in an effort to convince the other man to stroke and not squeeze.  
  
Tom left Allan’s neck, leaving a large, red mark as he felt the other man start to stroke him again, now   
Tom’s turn to grin, having convinced Allan to stroke him once again.  
  
He grabbed Allan coat lapels and pulled back on them as he bucked into Allan’s hand, feeling himself closer to coming the more he was stroked. The heat and feeling their cocks being stroked together was certainly much better then he could have ever imagined, each stroke resulting in short moans from each man.  
  
“Ah- Jesus Allan, I thin-” Tom was cut off by a shout from Allan as he came into his own hand and onto Tom’s revealed stomach.   
  
Tom grabbed Allan’s hand “Come on Allan, just a few more strokes, please”   
  
Tom moved his hand and Allan’s up his cock slowly, long strokes along the length of his shaft. Tom’s hips bucked even harder in an effort to finally come into his hand and he placed a hand against the wall behind Allan’s head to position himself even better.  
  
“Fuck, Allan!” Tom finally came with a shout, leaving both men exhausted, the sound of heavy breathing being the only noise in the quiet of the cab.  
  
Tom moved into to kiss Allan’s cheek, only to be shoved away “None of that sappy shit now Tom”  
  
“Only trying to be polite and say thank you, I mean you did do something” Tom grumbled. He assumed it was another way of saying thank you at least.  
  
“Yeah, well you don’t need to say thanks; now gerrof, you’re heavy”  
  
“Then you shouldn’t have pulled me into your lap!”  
  
“Me? You practically jumped into m-“  
  
A soft cough interrupted Allan and made both sailors turn to their right, an unimpressed and slightly disgusted Sakharine staring back at them.  
  
“Yes, well, when you two are quite done with your little tiff, I suggest you get a move on”  
  
After a uneasy moment of realising they had, literally, being caught with the trousers down, both men nodded, zipped up and headed out to the flat they needed to ransack, but as they slipped in the door to the apartments, Allan patted Tom on his arse;  
  
“Bet your glad you didn't bring those cards” And with a wink, he climbed up the stairs to the apartment, Tom watching him and deciding exactly how he was going to thank him when they got back on board


End file.
